


I Just Sat Down

by jacquelee



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stargate Atlantis Setting, Gen, or more like the first few scenes, this is just the Stargate Atlantis pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Director Sharpe came running into the room."I told you not to touch anything."Sara felt the need to defend herself."I didn't. I just sat down."In which Sara is a helicopter pilot and is getting shot at during a personal transport, after which sits down on a chair and gets thrown into a whole new world with magic and aliens.Another part of my Legends of Tomorrow as Stargate Atlantis AU.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	I Just Sat Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writer's Month 2020](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com) for the Day 16 prompt History.

Despite the difficulties coming here, this was easily the coolest location Sara had ever flown to, deep underground, with artifacts and technology all over the open plan giant bunker or whatever it was. Director Sharpe had given her permission to come in after that near mishap with the weapon and had only told her to not touch anything, to which she had smirked and had gotten that rise of one eyebrow in response, that Sara was beginning to realize was Sharpe's primary mode of communication.

Looking around in awe, she saw little room like alcoves going off the main complex, one of whom Sharpe had been whisked away to right after they came here. She went closer to the sides of the room to see what was in them. Most of them seemed to be labs of some sort, just like the main room. When she was close to one of them, she heard an excited voice:

"-as if I was the drone. I was looking through it and controlling it. It was kinda cool but really scary. I'm so glad I didn't hurt Ava or anyone else."

Another person snorted. 

"Yeah, that would not have gone over well."

Sara stopped. Wait, that was the person who sent that weapon at her? Wow, she had something to say to them. Without particularly thinking, she strode into the room, not really paying attention to anyone.

"You were the one who shot that weapon at me? You could have killed me! What the hell were you doing?"

Her tone was accusatory and harsh but in her defense, her adrenaline was still high. Despite having been in mortal danger a thousand times over when she was still with the military, after she quit she hadn't expected to be shot at when working a cushy helicopter transport job in the Antarctic of all places. It was just so unexpected that she couldn't help but want to get on the case of whoever launched it. 

When all eyes in the lab were suddenly on her – and there seemed to be a huge amount of eyes – she realized that she had no idea what was even going on here, she didn't know these people or whatever clearly super secret research they were doing in this lab nobody knew about in the middle of nowhere.

Maybe it would be better to leave a nice first impression to keep this really well paying job. And maybe there was better first impressions than to be the reason one of the workers here burst into tears, which was exactly what was happening right now. Sara blanched. 

Another woman moved towards the person crying and, wait, shit, was that a girl? Had she just come in to immediately start griping at a teenager? So much for first impressions. Someone who had been sitting on a desk in the back now got up and in her face.

"What's wrong with you mate, it was an accident. You know we need these weapons to work if the ancients or whoever decide to start shit, so we need everyone to be prepared. Mona is doing her best, okay?" Sara was dumbfounded while the other woman looked her up and down, gesturing with her hand. "You look fine, clearly nothing too bad happened."

The girl seemed to have calmed down a little, the other woman having talked to her in a low soothing voice, while staring daggers at Sara, who was now holding up her hands, trying to mitigate some of that horrible first impression.

"Sorry. I didn't know that okay, I just knew I was doing some simple personal transport and suddenly it's like I'm back in a war zone." She directly addressed the girl, Mona. "I apologize. I didn't want to upset you."

Mona sniffed and then tentatively smiled at her.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too. I didn't want to shoot that thing at you, I'm just very nervous and I haven't used the chair that often yet, and you know, adrenaline and all that. I'm fine, really."

Everyone seemed to relax a little and Sara had time to really take in the room and all the people who were standing around, four of them, all in various casual clothing. Sara made a mental note that whatever was going on here, it was clearly not military. 

There was an armchair in the middle of the room that looked like some kind of throne, dark and wooden. It seemed really old and had strange carvings all over. For some reason it felt like it was calling to her, which in light of the information that it somehow was able to shoot weapons was disconcerting to say the least. Still, without thought, she moved towards it, smiling at Mona and the others apologetically.

"That's good. Like I said, I was just surprised." She took another few steps towards the chair, the urge to sit down now overwhelming. "What is all this stuff anyways?"

She had reached the chair now and reverently ran her hand over one of its arms, the symbols on it seemingly some kind of controls. She felt like she had to sit down. 

"Wait, no!"

She vaguely heard protests all around her, but ignored them, sitting down in the chair. Warmth was flowing through her immediately and she closed her eyes for a moment. It felt like she was connected to something, something big and shiny. When she opened her eyes again, she realized that the chair was glowing, the carvings seemingly moving in strange patterns. With wide eyes she stared at the others in the room, who likewise stared at her. 

She felt like jumping back up and run out of the room but on the other hand it felt so right to be in the chair that it was hard for her to even think about getting up or about it being a weapon. It felt like she was supposed to do something, but she didn't know what. She looked around at the wide eyed and speechless people.

"Um, I take it that was not supposed to happen? What am I supposed to do? What is this thing?"

A woman sitting at a computer desk next to her was the first to get her bearings, tapping her ear. 

"Ava. You need to come to the chair room, right now." She still looked at Sara as if she had just sprouted another head. "Okay, just, don't think of anything. Just stay calm."

"Yes, that makes me feel very calm, thank you."

The woman let out a little laugh while everyone else was still just staring at her.

"Okay, just, how about try and picture where we are right now, in the solar system."

"What? Like Earth? Why?"

Feeling very confused Sara nevertheless conjured an image of Earth and the sun, with all the planets she had learned about in school. Before anyone could say anything else, that image, probably much more astronomically correct than what she was thinking of, appeared as a sort of hologram above her, planets swirling around. 

"Whoa!" Mona was clearly impressed with her, her tears having long dried and now grinning widely. "You're like, a natural!"

"A natural at what?"

Still feeling very confused, Sara hoped she would get some answers soon, especially since now Director Sharpe came running into the room, with two other people right at her heel. 

"I told you not to touch anything."

Sara felt the need to defend herself.

"I didn't. I just sat down."

"Well, technically, she's not wrong about that."

The woman who had talked to her before now smiled at her encouragingly and earned herself a small glare from Director Sharpe and a smirk from Sara. 

"Could you please get up, Miss Lance?"

Sara was about to do just that when the woman held up her hand. 

"Wait, she's really good at this, I would like to get some more readings."

Director Sharpe looked at her skeptically.

"Zari, you know this is dangerous. What if she fires one of the drones? Or activates the outpost's shield or whatever else the chair is capable of doing."

"That's my point, we don't even know. No offense to anyone here, and you know I'm including myself in that, but none of us has been able to make the chair work beyond reading our emotions and fears." She turned to Sara. "Miss Lance, is it? You clearly have an ability to control the chair much better than anyone here. Do you feel up to trying a few things?"

Sara felt completely out of her depth but she nodded anyways, in part because she was still feeling compelled by the chair and in part because she was getting really curious about what the hell was going on here. 

"Okay. But it's Sara and I'd also really would like to know what any of this even means and what exactly you are doing here."

"You don't know? I mean, you asked before, but I thought you meant specifically the chair."

Now Zari seemed to be genuinely surprised and looked at Ava, who just shrugged a little and looked as sheepish as she could while also still keeping her tough Director façade. 

"Our own pilots weren't available so I used a contractor. I needed her to fly me back and after we shot at her, I thought having her stay outside with the guards would be rude." 

"Wait, she really doesn't know about any of this?"

That came from the person who had been in her face about coming in complaining. Sara started to be a little fed up and noticed that the chair reacted to that, the pattern starting to move faster.

"Yeah, _she_ is right here, and apparently currently in control of some kind of superweapon or whatever, so _she_ would like an explanation." Everyone was staring at her again, so she added, "Please."

After a moment of silence, Zari again was the one to recover first.

"Wow, okay, so, quick history lesson. That's gonna be fun. How about we try this with the chair? Think about history of Zambesi. Just that."

Sara had no idea what she was doing but suddenly something like a film started playing in front of her and she saw people who were holding colorful stones and channeling them to control, what was that, the elements? Wow. Then the pictures changed and showed a huge city on the ocean and the chair inside of it. Someone was sitting in the chair and when the view panned out again, the whole city took flight and disappeared into the air.

There was more, images of people and places, of things that shouldn't even be possible. In the end, Sara felt like her brain was about to implode and she couldn't take it anymore. 

She jumped up and out of the chair.

"Okay, that's it, I'm done. What the hell was that? A flying city? What are we talking about here, aliens?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because the rude person got into her face again.

"You got a problem with aliens, mate?"

A bit taken aback, Sara shook her head.

"I don't think so? I don't know any and until two seconds ago I thought they didn't exist, so…" 

"Now you know one."

"Wait, what?"

She looked around at the others and saw Zari nodding and smirking at her.

"Yep, better grab a chair," Sara looked at the armchair she had just vacated with a mixture of awe and disgust and Zari let out a little laugh, "yeah, maybe not that one. But better sit down, cause this is going to take a while."

"Okay."

Sara sat down on one of the desk chairs Zari pointed to and looked around expectantly. She had no idea what she had just stumbled upon but she had the feeling it would change her life forever.


End file.
